


Atasco

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de que Kasamatsu pudiese decirle a Kise que sí, que estaba bien, un agujero negro succionó al coche, con ellos dentro, y los dejó en el vacío. O en un atasco, que venía a ser lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atasco

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día Kikasa!   
> Esto lo escribí rápido, muy rápido, antes de que dieran las 12 de la noche en España (horario peninsular). Agradezco a la selección brasileña de fútbol por haberme cabreado tanto, de lo contrario habría seguido viendo el partido y no habría acabado la historia a tiempo (:

Tal vez las cosas no estaban yendo según lo tenía previsto. Kasamatsu, tras un verano repleto de mosquitos y horas hincando los codos en la biblioteca municipal, logró aprobar el examen de marras. Sí,  _por fin_  tenía el carné de conducir.

La primera reacción de Moriyama fue, cómo no, la de  _sugerirle_  ir a “conquistar el corazón de las damas con el rugir del motor”. Lo que ese pobre incauto no sabía, o no quería saber, era que Kasamatsu se iba a tener que conformar con la carraca abandonada que tenía su padre. Se caía a trozos, la radio hacía ruidos raros y el claxon estaba “afónico”, pero aun así se podía conducir. Eso era lo importante.

Eso se dijo Kasamatsu cuando fue a buscar a Kise al instituto. Le había prometido que, en cuanto se sacase el carné, le daría una vuelta por toda la ciudad.

Ahí estaba Kise, agotado tras una tarde dándolo todo en el entrenamiento, y con la tira de la bolsa resbalándosele por el hombro. Kasamatsu sonrió con nostalgia nada más verlo. Él, hasta hacía apenas un año, tenía la misma mirada fatigada, el mismo uniforme, las mismas ganas de volver al día siguiente para cansarse aún más.

—¡Anda, sube! —exclamó Kasamatsu haciendo gestos con las manos.

Kise fue corriendo hacia él, con un ímpetu que solo se podía ver en los partidos más intensos, y le deslumbró con una sonrisa. Los kioscos no darían abasto si pusiese esa misma carita para las revistas.

El coche hizo un crujido sospechoso en cuanto Kise se subió y colocó sus cosas en el asiento trasero. Era un sonido que presagiaba desgracias.

Mala señal.

—Sabía que aprobarías los exámenes —afirmó Kise orgullosísimo, como si hubiese sido él el que tuvo que recorrer medio mundo con un instructor huraño al lado—. ¿Ves? No tenías por qué preocuparte tanto.

—Si he aprobado es porque me he preocupado —contestó Kasamatsu sin apartar la vista del frente. No debía distraerse, bajo ningún concepto.

Kise no entendía conceptos tan básicos como “no distraer al conductor”, o de lo contrario no habría continuado con su diarrea de palabras y preguntas incansables.

Quizás si él no estuviese ahí, Kasamatsu estaría  _aún_  más nervioso. Quería decirse a sí mismo que estaba a gusto conduciendo y que el volante y él eran uno solo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba pendiente de cada detalle, por muy nimio que fuera, y le aterraba cometer una imprudencia que pudiese poner su vida  y _la de Kise_ en peligro.

—Senpai, ¿estás bien? Estás… pálido.

Antes de que Kasamatsu pudiese decirle a Kise que sí,  _que estaba bien,_ un agujero negro succionó al coche, con ellos dentro, y los dejó en el vacío. O en un atasco, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—Lo que faltaba… —masculló Kasamatsu, agotado psicológicamente. El volante había vencido esta batalla, pero  _no_  la guerra.

—Uy, y tiene pinta de que esto irá para rato —comentó Kise para echar más leña al fuego.

En realidad, Kasamatsu dudaba que Kise lo hubiese dicho con mala intención.

—¿No te estás asando, Kasamatsu-senpai? —Kise se abanicó a sí mismo con la mano.

—Ah, espera un momento.

Kasamatsu tenía el botón de la ventanilla a su alcance. Lo presionó y, como no podía haber sido de otra manera en aquella birria de coche, el botón se atascó y con él el movimiento de la ventanilla. Ahí estaba, medio abierta. Sin dejar que entrase aire.

Tuvo que acudir a un método más drástico: la manivela. Le bailaba entre las manos y temía que de un momento a otro se desprendiese, pero por suerte funcionó. Nada le aseguraba que la siguiente vez corriese la misma fortuna.

Una brisa caliente asquerosa inundó el coche y por poco dejó a Kasamatsu y a Kise en el sitio.

—Qué calor… —Kise protestó en una, dos, _tres_  ocasiones. En algún punto tuvo la brillante idea de quitarse la chaqueta.

Lo verdaderamente increíble, más que aquella lentitud mental, era que pese a estar sudando como un cerdo por la frente, tuviese las axilas impolutas. No había un charco en su camisa, ni mucho menos. ¿Los modelos tenían genes especiales o qué?

—Senpai, ¿por qué me miras los sobacos? —preguntó con los labios temblándole.

Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que debía de estar pareciendo y apartó la mirada con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El que agotó sus niveles de dignidad fue Kise al entrar un bicho en el coche. Agitaba los brazos en un frenesí histérico, como si así invocase a un dios matabichos que lo liberase de aquel calvario. Lo único que consiguió fue darle un golpe en la nariz a Kasamatsu.

El bicho se marchó por donde entró para no mezclarse con aquellos seres humanos tan raritos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quise —dijo  _Kise_ — darte a ti… Ay, ¿estás bien?

El coche no se ventiló con la entrada de aire, pero Kise  _sí_. Se hiperventiló, de hecho.

La respuesta de Kasamatsu fue un codazo.

El atasco continuó. Todo tipo de coches seguían apiñándose como la legión de fans de Kise en los entrenamientos. Del mismo modo que aquellas chicas soltaban todo tipo de grititos, los coches protestaban a golpe de claxon.

A Kasamatsu le flaquearon las fuerzas y dejó que el claxon rugiese en su lugar. Sonó como cuando Hayakawa se quedó afónico abucheando al Fukuda en la Interhigh.

Kise se rió él solo con aquel ruido, pasando una mano por el cabello y dejando que un reguero de sudor se deslizase hasta su barbilla.

Hasta estaba guapo cuando le faltaba higiene. Qué injusticia.

—No te enfades. El atasco no se pasará más rápido así. Ya sé, ¿por qué no ponemos música? ¡Ea!

Encendió la radio. Lo primero que sonó fue un debate sobre el impacto del budismo en Canadá. Era apasionante, de eso no había duda, pero no era lo que Kasamatsu, y mucho menos Kise, estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

Kise pulsó botones al azar hasta dar con un canal de música sesentera.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! Una vecina mía, que era muy amiga de mi abuela, siempre la cantaba cuando venía a casa —Kise siguió sonriendo mientras rememoraba su infancia—. Yo se la cantaba y me daba unas monedillas, jeje. ¡Oh, espera! ¡El estribillo, el estribillo!

Subió el volumen y se puso a cantar —o a chillar, en su caso— dándolo  _todo_. Podría dejar el baloncesto y el mundo de la moda y dedicarse a ser al death metal. Tendría futuro.

—¡Kise, no grites!

Lo peor de todo, más que la voz chillona de Kise, el calor achicharrador y la fila interminable de coches que había ante ellos, era que Kasamatsu  _también_  se sabía esa canción.

—Vamos, senpai, ¡únete! Ni que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer.

Empezó con un silbido, siguió tarareando y moviendo disimuladamente el pie. Acabó cantado, muy a su pesar y con un sonrojo que sí era  _cantoso_ , junto a Kise. Ahí estaban los dos, haciendo el payaso y dándole al claxon cuando el coro decía “¡uh! ¡uh!”. Era un concierto fantástico en el que solo había sitio para ellos. Personal, único e irrepetible.

La canción terminó, pero pronto llegó otra que Kise se sabía al dedillo. Esa la cantó solo, con Kasamatsu deleitándose con lo feliz y  _tonto_ , pero sobre todo feliz, que parecía su copiloto. Sonrió sin darse cuenta de que el nerviosismo previo y la tensión que le estaba haciendo mella en la espalda se habían ido. Quizás con el bicho. O con la canción de antes. A saber.


End file.
